


深夜食堂

by nezumikun_84



Category: Pushing Daisies, Spooks | MI-5, Strike Back, The Good Shepherd (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Relationships: Ned (Pushing Daisies)/Lucas North, Richard Hayes/John Porter
Kudos: 1





	深夜食堂

深夜食堂

一块肉 Lucas x Ned

随着最后一声枪响后的寂静，这一次的任务总算是顺利完成，有牺牲有流血，但是他还活着，擦掉了脸上的血，善后工作交给了同事，辛苦了差不多半个月的Lucas终于能回家好好休息下了。

放松地泡在浴缸里的Lucas听到了门开门闭声，只能是一个人，许久没见过恋人的Lucas果不其然的看到Ned探头进来，不过在看到Ned已经差不多半裸的状态下还是有点出乎意料。

“哦！等！等等……”

出口的话被生生咽了下去，Lucas只能看着恋人两条大长腿三步跨到浴缸前，这期间还扭着腰脱掉了那件几乎遮不住什么的衬衫，笑的一脸害羞却眼明手快的扑进了浴缸，要知道Lucas自己一米九，这只超大泰迪熊恋人几乎2米，等Lucas接住恋人的时候，浴缸一大半的水给弄扑了出来，当然Lucas没来记得有什么不满意，因为恋人甜甜的吻就这么铺天盖地来了。

“我可已经半个月没看到我男朋友了。”一吻过半，Ned蹭着Lucas的嘴唇嘀咕，接着就是更深的一吻，好吧，Lucas有点累，放任恋人的攻城略地，任由两个人的口水互相交换，甚至来不及吞咽，从嘴角缓慢流淌出来，呼吸有点困难，Lucas不得不拉开Ned，看着对方一脸的委屈，微笑着舔去恋人嘴角的口水，不太卫生，不过很可爱。

“我很抱歉……”他的身份让他时刻处于危险，一旦有任务更是需要全身心的投入，在俄罗斯八年，他本以为他会死在那个地方，可是没想到他回来了，更没想到他认识了这个从美国来的甜点师傅，让他如苦咖啡一样的人生充满了各式各样的水果派。

他们又吻在一起，丝毫不介意一片狼藉的浴室，浴缸太小了，一点点动作就让浴缸里的水翻涌而出，Lucas几乎不能动，Ned的长手长脚完全缠住了自己的，Lucas只能趁着接吻的空档沿着Ned修长的腰部曲线一路向下，而Ned也早已经贴在了Lucas身上，在Lucas的肌肉上磨蹭着自己的敏感点，在Lucas的手慢慢探入后面的密处时发出一点都不含蓄的呻吟。

“唔……嗯……Lucas……”

Ned的声音急切又渴求，Lucas也情动不已，手一时控制不住直接深入了两只手指，太快的节奏让Ned低吼出声，Lucas无法克制地咬住因为仰头而拉长的颈部曲线，那有点过了！Lucas满意的看着Ned颈部细细的压印，却也承受了Ned的怒意，他的耳朵被咬了，还是最敏感的耳朵尖，Ned一直说那看起来好像精灵。

“我想要你……Lucas……现在！”

如果现在说出，我快要被你压扁了这种煞风景的话是不是会被杀了？Lucas只好庆幸他每天的健身计划，他拍了拍Ned的屁股，挑了挑眉毛，示意对方的双腿稍微的挪挪，他们调整着姿势，而Ned全程在哼哼扭动，完全不顾自己近2米的身高给男友造成的负担。

“忍着点。”Lucas当然也忍耐不住了，半个月在忍耐的可不是一个人，水的润滑还是不够的，进入的有点艰难，在终于差点被男友勒死前，Lucas终于顺利将自己送入恋人火热的体内。他累坏了。

Ned浑身燥热，他正等着他勇猛的恋人狠狠把他……但是……

“嗯……唔，Lucas……”Ned继续扭，只感觉内部被硬物充满着，欲望得不到满足别提有多难受了。Ned像小狗一样轻轻咬着Lucas的耳朵表示催促。

“乖，自己动。”

这并不是他们最常用的体位，因为某些自身硬件条件的问题，通常会是Ned躺在下面用长腿勾住恋人，承受暴风骤雨一般的进攻，现在他不得不稍稍拉开两个人的距离，用手撑住浴缸的边缘的把手，缓缓抬高自己身体，再落下，Lucas也一起配合着挺起自己的腰，随着Ned的动作一起一伏，已经变凉的水，不断刷过两人通红的身体，还有比哪里都要火热的内部，Ned有些难受又有些无力，身体里的那根东西还总是划过致命的一点让他不尽兴，一个失神整个人都倒了下来。Lucas连忙接住Ned，重力的作用让Lucas更加的进入深处，两个人都被激得眼前一黑，却还是听到了夸张的“咔！——”一声。

一阵沉默之后，埋在Lucas肩膀这里的Ned夸张的笑了出来，虽然Lucas看不到，不过他能预感到某人笑的八字眉一定更夸张了，Lucas自己也抹了把脸，笑得喘不上气，他们的浴缸彻底报废了，这一笑，那个也软了下来。

“还继续？”  
Lucas有一下没一下地摸着Ned腰上软软的肉，然后就看到一脸通红的Ned怒目而视。  
“去床上！”  
大家应该有个常识，厨子的力气也是不小的，Lucas任由自己被拖进了卧室，当然自己也是很情愿的，最终还是回到了那个大家都最满意的体位，Lucas深深沉入Ned的体内，感到Ned的长腿绕上了自己腰，Lucas拿过枕头给Ned垫上，调整好姿势，找到Ned乱摸的双手十指相扣，深深吻了他一下，就开始大幅动作。  
室内只听到两个男人粗喘的呼吸，以及Ned那些不知所谓的嘀咕，Lucas看着Ned越来越红透的脸，睫毛上沾染了泪水，让眼睛显得愈发迷离，眉间那道痕也越来越高。  
“Lucas，Lucas，Lucas！呜呜~~”  
Ned已经不行了，不老实的在扭动，Lucas快压不住了，他用力挺了几下，空出一只手帮助小Ned一起达到了高潮，体力已经透支的Lucas终于忍不住倒了下来，他睡着了XD。（别笑，人家加班了半个月呢，现在又加班。）

Lucas再次醒过来就是感觉到腿被牢牢缠住，这是Ned的小爱好，恋人则在一边翻着ipad，床单已经收拾过了，自己也被清理了下，看来自己是太累了这可不是一个好男友的表现。

“我们需要一个新浴缸！”  
侧过身给了Lucas一个吻，Ned转过ipad的屏幕，屏幕上各种按摩浴缸让他眼花，不得不提醒Ned。

“我这单身公寓可禁不起折腾。”  
“话说……换浴缸这几天……要不要去我家”Ned一翻身压上了Lucas，眼睛骨碌一转，“我家有个像泳池一样大的浴缸……”

Lucas忍着被压死的感觉脑中一黑，天啊，我怕死你哥哥了。

剧透：这个哥哥就是Thranduil

一块甜派 Lucas x Ned

Lucas和Ned的相遇是很偶然的，就算是特工也是偶尔想吃国民食物炸鱼薯条的，于是这天Lucas去局里路过记忆中的街角那家炸鱼薯条店的时候发现这里已经是一家美国派的甜品店，略有些失望的Lucas正打算转身就走就听到传来一声尖叫。特工的警觉让他立刻绷紧神经，门没锁紧，Lucas闪身进了店里，下一秒在他刚来得及抽出抢的时候一个黑压压的大个子就扑了上来，富有职业精神的Lucas一边稳住这个庞然大物一边举枪。  
“别怕……有……”  
“有！~~~有蟑螂！！！好多！！！”  
……………………  
……………………  
……………………  
于是英明神武的军情五处特工开始了抓小强的工作，而那位2米高的Ned先生全程躲在墙角不动弹，Lucas又好笑又不自觉得宠溺，把蟑螂窝端掉之后（这可比对付恐怖分子容易多了），Ned先生这才从墙壁上脱离开。  
“我……我很抱歉……”惊魂未定的Ned这才看清眼前那位比自己稍矮一些的勇士，哦，能战胜小强自然是勇士。  
Lucas边洗手，边回头表示这没有什么，让Ned能看清楚自己的脸。  
【好帅……】  
Ned好半天没有开口，Lucas摇了摇头，抬了抬眉毛。  
“看来这里的卫生需要好好的……整理一下……”  
从呆愣愣的Ned手里拿过毛巾，这才做起了自我介绍。  
“Lucas North……政府职员”  
Ned只觉得自己脸上越来越烫，嘴巴一咧  
“Ned……我真是不知道如何感谢你，也许……也许……我可以请你吃个派……”  
话音刚落，Ned就看到厨房一片狼藉的样子……似乎不太合适……  
“这顿派我记下了，也许我可以叫个外卖。”说着Lucas拿走了一张名片，他还要赶去报到，从这个比自己还高的大男孩身边走过的时候Lucas不可抑制的露出标准牙齿的笑容，发自内心的笑容最美也最闪亮，这是当了这么多年的Lucas几乎已经忘记的。  
而Ned却看着Lucas离去的背影久久没有动作，末了奔过去拿起自己的手机，冲着facebook的家庭群组吼了一句。  
“我恋爱了！！！”

深夜食堂，东坡肉 Hayes Porter 互插

Hayes看着面前的电脑，哦，这可不是指挥部那种给大家看的大屏幕，而是Hayes在伦敦的临时办公室，灯光灰暗的办公室看不清现在Hayes脸上的表情，电脑的监视器传来的画面比较模糊，但是还是看到了那个显眼的人，三件套穿的一丝不苟，特地留长的头发让Porter看起来更有古典气质，不同于军人的硬朗，还真别有一番40年代英伦绅士的风情，而目标人物正好这一口。

任务很简单，从一个牛津大学的教授那里套取情报，而那位教授的爱好也很特别，莎士比亚十四行诗，还有标准英伦绅士。这是一场很普通的诗歌界学术会议，Porter，化名为一位爱尔兰诗歌研究者John，参加了这场会议，位置就安排在教授的隔壁，当然这不是重点，在学术会议上，John只需要自我介绍，矜持的穿着他那三件套，而在之后的酒会上就要看John的出色表现了，他的眼睛充满挑逗的看着那位教授，只是嘴角有意无意的笑容就让对方上钩了，人多复杂的酒会显然不适合套取情报，在幽暗的后项教授的手已经有点迫不及待地贴上了John的西装，而John可是个军人，他知道自己要做什么，从调情开始，用他那低沉的嗓音说着那些引人犯罪的诗句，监视器看不到的角落，Porter牙齿里的接收器还不断的传来声音，专业的分析会剥离出他们需要的信息，但是那些低沉的喘息，低吟却让Hayes的手越攥越紧。

任务顺利完成，这比任何一次任务都不惊险，没有子弹，没有手铐，没有捆绑，Porter不懂为什么任务结束还要和Hayes碰头，美国CIA一向不会和军队合作，原本这次的任务也是军情五处的，而且Hayes指名道姓了Lucas，用他那张颇具城府的脸面无表情的罗列出CIA那些所谓的调查报告，明显是另有目的，本来Lucas的头儿Harry就不想借出Lucas蹚CIA这趟浑水，所以当这个任务被推倒军部来的时候Porter欣然接下来，就让他会一会这个Richard Hayes。

“报告，以及资料军部都会发给CIA，如果有其他问题的话现在就可以问。”Porter衣服都没换，还是那身三件套，因为显而易见的原因有些凌乱，掉落的领结以及消失的几粒纽扣让丝质衬衫有些不合身，更不用说那隐约可见的几点痕迹，更扎眼的则是Porter那精灵一般的尖耳朵上被咬破的痕迹。

“Mr. Porter。”Hayes皮笑肉不笑，“不愧是军部的优秀军人，完美。”Hayes走近Porter，身上的痕迹看得更加明显，一个是军人一个是间谍，气氛剑拔弩张，Porter高度紧张，不清楚这个Hayes玩什么花样。也就是几秒钟的时间，Porter感觉自己的手被沉重的拷上了，强烈的吸力让他无法动弹，Hayes一个反推将Porter推倒在地，手铐吸上了墙上的铁质装饰物，变化太快Porter只是觉得手上异常沉重，任由自己用多大的力气都挣脱不开。

“这可是针对常人力量的四倍设计的，一般人绝对挣脱不开。”Hayes不紧不慢的解释，顺便用另一个手铐将Porter的一条腿拷在了办公桌的桌腿上。Porter知道这个时候绝对不能浪费体力，他被铐住或者绑住无数次，徒劳的挣扎只会浪费体力和机会，他沉默看着眼前这个中情局的高级官员，纤长的身材让Porter无法直视那扭得过分的腰肢。  
“我以为我们是盟友。”Porter小心的动着手腕，摸索着手铐的样式，他可是训练有素的军人，他会找到方法的，前提是不能让眼前的人注意到这一点。Porter挣动了下被铐住的右腿，下一秒就被2米高的家伙扑住，仗着自己的腿长手长死死将Porter卡在自己和地板中间，听声音Porter可以判断，腿上的那个就只是个普通手铐罢了。  
“世界上没有永远的盟友也没有永远的敌人，我以为你很了解游戏规则了，Mr. Porter。”Hayes职业化的笑，这笑容非常碍眼，连带着右眼下的那颗黑痣都让Porter觉得浑身不舒服。灯光昏暗，Hayes现在还一丝不苟，头上的发胶坚守岗位，相比较而言Porter倒是一身凌乱，Hayes忍不住阴沉的开口。  
“真是敬业……Mr. Porter。这可是手工制作的，真可惜。”说着可惜的Hayes直接就将衬衫划开，一把锋利的小刀，Porter只能感受到贴身的寒气，应该是Hayes防身之用，白衬衫下Porter健壮的身体显露出来，那是久经沙场的身体，细小的伤口，麦色的肌肤，纹理分明的肌肉曲线，那是常年锻炼处于紧张的军旅生活的肌肉曲线，硬度适中外形也不似健美先生那么夸张，Hayes修长的纤细的手指力道一点都不小，按压在那几处淤血上力道更加重了一些，这些伤比起那些战场上的伤只是小意思，Porter抬起眉毛，感到温度略低的手沿着那些淤血一路向上，谁能想到那位矜持的教授是如此的奔放，在Porter以为自己要被对方吃掉的时候终于巧妙的问出了重要的信息，当然身上也是挂彩许多，而现在Hayes的手法让这些痕迹更加的明显瞩目，有些伤口甚至已经破开，殷红的鲜血慢慢散开。  
“唔……”Porter深深喘了口气，这种极具调情的手法，好吧我们直白一点简直就是玩sm的手法让他也忍不住动容，一个军人，离异，缺乏性爱，又刚刚出了个奇葩任务，他有点喝多了。酒精开始起作用了让他变得更加敏感，全身在这诡异的气氛下逐渐发热，细细的汗从毛孔中渗出。  
“我听说……英国人是文明人……”Hayes的手拂过那只有伤的尖耳朵，之后不由分说就一口咬上伤口，Porter家的家族遗传，尖尖的耳朵，很薄，充满了神经末梢，Hayes这一咬直接让Porter低吼出声，他的声音低沉沙哑性感，接下来的一口Hayes就直接咬在了喉咙上，他下手一点也不清，对自己弄出来的牙印很满意。  
“美国人……都像你那样……？”Porter有点喘不过气，可还没喘上气就被堵住了嘴巴，男人的唇……也是如此柔软？急切的舌头霸道的闯入口腔，这个喜欢掌控的男人，长手不忘顺着腹部的肌肉而下解开皮带，一刻不停地往下伸去，那个利索的小刀顺着Hayes的手划下划开长裤，等Hayes心满意足的饶过某人的口腔，就看到那个军人已经几乎衣不蔽体，完全臣服在自己身下。  
“马上就会知道的……美国人有些什么手段”听完这句话Porter就感到下身一凉。“有没有用过这里？”内部相当的紧，就算借助润滑剂也很难开拓，Porter几乎是咬住牙关，Hayes当然一点都不温柔，直接伸入了三根手指，“我们都受过训练，必要的时候可以用来藏一些救命的东西……是不是？”说完这句Hayes笑的有点俏皮，更恶劣的扩大动作寻找那个男人都懂的点。  
Porter几乎要背过气去，还要留着精力摸索手上的那个东西，坚固有着强大的吸力，但一定有什么方法可以解开，然而突然间他感到一股致命的快感从尾椎直窜而上，让他眼前一黑，Porter克制的没有叫喊出来发出低沉的一声粗喘，Hayes可不会放过他，仗着手长一手继续在后面动作手握住poter的下颚，终于控制不住的呻吟倾泻出来。  
“放心，我的办公室隔音效果很好。”这时候Hayes觉得自己的西装有点麻烦，他游刃有余的解开西装拉下领带，随意就往边上一扔，当着Porter的面拉开皮带，给自己已经半勃的小伙伴套上保险套，之后Porter盯着那颗眼下的黑痣，感到后穴被慢慢撑开，Hayes已经被这局面的掌控冲昏了头脑，他迫不及待地加快速度享受这内部火热的触感，他冲着那销魂的一点动作，一波波的快感打在Porter的神经上，Porter不吝啬自己的呻吟，一边悄然的拉过那件西装外套。  
有时候一念之差可以改变战局，而Hayes把手铐的钥匙放在西装口袋里显然不是个好主意，虽然不知道这是不是个bug，Porter抓住了机会，他被弯曲的过分的腿很不自在，快要抽筋的感觉，跟别提那个控制狂抓着他的腰大幅度动作，好不容易在分神比对钥匙，这手铐还真不容易搞定，但是Porter可是从伊拉克阿富汗和南非回来的男人，手铐松开的一瞬间他不自觉收缩后穴，这一激得Hayes没有控制住射了出来，在Hayes这一空白的几秒钟，Porter用足力气踢掉了铐住腿的手铐，将用来铐住自己的特殊手铐还给了Hayes，还是原来的那个地方，现在换成Porter俯视Hayes了，经历过一次高潮的Hayes头发有些凌乱，脸颊通红，眼里还冒着水汽，现在更是一脸怒气身不由己，这感觉好极了。  
“放心，Mr. Hayes，我们英国人是文明人。”说着Porter扯走了身上那些根本无法蔽体的布条，完全让自己裸露出来，身上零零总总的伤口都能让人害羞的移开目光，不过Hayes没有移开目光还不由自主的咽了下口水，眼睛盯着某人还没发泄的下体，比起自己来也丝毫不逊色，作为间谍随时都有去死的准备，所以被反扑也不是不可能的，他们可都是经历过这种时刻的人。Porter当然是吸取了教训把那个看上去很巧妙地机关一般的钥匙扔到了房间的另一头，当然为了防止那双一米多的大长腿给自己造成不可估量的伤害，Porter卡进了双腿之间，锋利的小刀也给顺了过来，驾轻就熟的就把长裤内裤解决了，顺道也一起扔去了角落，那啥实战经验丰富就是不一样。  
“你……”看着这个移动雕塑越来越靠近自己Hayes几乎忘记了说话，猜到对方想做什么时候才恶狠狠的说，“我会咬掉你的舌头！”而Porter只是勾起了嘴角，他蓝眼睛如宝石一般蛊惑着Hayes，在亲上去之前Porter舔了舔Hayes眼下的黑痣，Hayes浑身一颤一放松就让那个恼人的舌头闯了进来，似乎是要一雪前耻般吻得又深又缠绵，几乎无法呼吸，口腔里无法控制的唾液沿着嘴角流淌而出，等到两人都无法呼吸的时候Porter就一路舔过嘴角的口水，从脖子往下一路舔过去，而衬衫却只是打开了前面的纽扣，Porter不得不按住某人扭得过分的腰，却无法忽略让他越来越硬的哼哼声，润滑剂和套都是现成的，不知道为什么现在Hayes看着他的表情特别是配上那颗泪痣，魅惑的一塌糊涂。  
Porter也没怎么温柔，几乎是草草涂抹了润滑油就直接插入了，没有好好扩张到底是有些困难，一阵疼痛袭击了两个人，Porter赶忙按摩起身下人的腰臀曲线，一边不紧不慢的一点的一点撑开后穴直到完全进入，感受到内壁饥渴的蠕动可是Porter却不动作，直到忍受不了的Hayes用长腿直磨蹭。  
“这都是还给你的。”Porter的动作又深沉又有力，他慢慢寻找着体内的那一点，在Hayes逐渐拔高的呻吟声中找到了位置，并不遗余力的攻击。  
“%#%*……”  
骄傲如Hayes，紧咬着牙关闷哼，眼角那不知道是泪水还是汗水，浑身通红，看得Porter有点心疼，停下来拨开被汗水浸透的刘海，总算可以喘一口气听清了一句嘀咕。  
“快，把我的手解开！”  
真可怜，那笨重的手铐都把手腕磨得红肿了，可惜钥匙给扔到很远的地方了，胡乱从办公桌上拿了一个小东西，这时候他们还连在一起，这种大动作让两个人都很不好受，找好角度一扔钥匙受到反力滑到了可取范围内，手铐刚一松就被Hayes反扑了，真是不应该相信中情局，反过来的体位让结合更加的紧密，这酸爽……  
“你还没让我满足呢，Mr. Porter”Hayes扭着腰脱掉了碍事的衬衫，Porter只觉得小兄弟又被挤得硬了几分。  
“我也是……”  
之后他们干了个爽，保险套都不够了。  
Porter是被自己的手机铃声吵醒的，是Lucas，而他现在的状态是晨光中躺在一堆破布中间，浑身情事的味道，Hayes没好多少，挂在自己身上睡得好不香甜。接过电话。  
“二哥你没事吧！你怎么没回来！”  
“……没事，我早上就回去了。”被这一吵Hayes也醒过来了，咕哝着蹭着Porter的胸口，这可不太妙。“我等下给你打过去。”秒挂机。  
Lucas一脸迷茫，刚收起手机看到一条消息，是局里的同事。  
【昨天一个晚上Mr. Porter的定位都在Hayes的办公室。】  
Lucas想了想，吓得赶紧去吃了个派。

深夜食堂 糖衣炮弹   
当Ned吼出那句“我恋爱了”后才觉得不太妙，因为LP家族的家规可是相当严格的，大哥二哥铁定要轮番审问，这可怎么办呀！Ned苦着一张脸，等等Ned先生您现在还是单箭头啊！所以说Ned先生真是图样图森破，一分钟后家庭群组又蹦出了这么一句。   
“我今天结婚了！谢谢我亲爱的兄弟们！”  
Ned反复查看了这句话以及发送者的头像，这才艾特比自己还小两岁的Roy发出一句。   
“你被盗号了吗？”   
回答Ned的是交握在一起的手，对戒格外刺眼。   
Ned表示十分同情。   
“别玩了。我知道骨折在医院很难熬啦，我明天做个派给你送去。”   
“好呀！我要两个，桑顿也要，都要草莓的。”  
“桑顿是谁？”  
“我的丈夫！”  
“.........讲真，你真的今天结婚了。”  
“亲笔签字，你要看法律文件吗？话说你今天看到啥帅哥了？”  
“请记住你是有夫之夫的身份！”   
“大哥二哥都不在？”   
“看来是在工作....不然你和你丈夫已经被CIA包围而大哥的男高音绝对会震碎我们耳膜！”  
………长久的沉默后Ned还是忍不住问。   
“说嘛，你在医院怎么认识他的？”   
“他长什么样子啊，有多帅？”   
“他怎么求婚的？你居然都不跟家里说一声，你知道大哥和二哥的？”  
“说嘛！喂！”   
“装离线是不道德的！”   
Ned气愤地把手机一扔，紧接着座机响了起来，手忙脚乱地接起电话，低沉性感地嗓音传来。   
“嗨，我是Lucas，我想定个派，Ned先生！”   
轰地一下Ned心跳如鼓，脸颊发红，声音都拔高了。   
“是的，Lucas先生，我还没感谢您呢！”   
当下Ned就把Roy的神秘丈夫给忘记了。   
彩蛋：求婚图


End file.
